A Tail of Two Wolves
by CheetahLover
Summary: An Outcasted Black Wolf and an Abandoned Blue Wolf suddenly meet while on a hunt. They're taken away from their home and must find a way to get back but what secrets will be revealed along the way?
1. An Unexpected Hunt

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall. It is owned by Akria Toriyama

 _ **A Tail of Two Wolves**_

Chapter 1 - An Unexpected Hunt

It was an ordinary day for a certain blue coloured wolf. She stalked her prey,deer,and edged closer and closer.

Little did she know that an outcasted black wolf was stalking the same prey. Each grew closer and closer to claiming their prize unaware of each other.

They pounced but the deer was quicker and moved out of the way causing the two to crash right into each other.

"Hey! That was my kill! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Ow my head" Spoke the irritated blue wolf.

"ME!? YOU'RE the one who got in the way of MY hunt!" Retorted the black wolf while rubbing his head.

"YOUR HUNT! YOU'RE ON MY TERRITORY!" Shouted the blue wolf.

"NO I'M NOT, THERE'S NO SCENT THAT I COULD FIND WHICH MAKES THIS UNMARKED TERRITORY"

"Wait, WHAT?! I only refreshed my scent a week ago, how could it be gone?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?!"

 **As the two wolves were bickering about territory and food they were unaware of the danger that lurked in the bushes.**

"Look at them two wolves, I reckon their coats would get us a fortune!" Exclaimed one of the Poachers.

"Yeah especially that blue one, I ain't seen nothing like that in my whole life" Said another.

 ** _*SMACK*_**

"OWW! Mate what was that for?!" Shouted his friend.

"You idiots! We're not going to kill them! Do you know how much zoos or private collectors will pay to have a LIVING blue and black wolf! Thousands I tell you THOUSANDS!"

"Well the stuff we sprayed over that blue ones scent has worked! It's tricked that other one into thinking that it's unmarked territory!"

They prepped their tranquillisers and aimed at the oddly coloured wolves.

 **Back to the wolves**

"Either way you need to get off my terr-" She started to say.

"What's the matter domestic cat got your tou-"

Pitch Black...


	2. Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall. All rights go to Akria Toriyama.

Chapter 2 - Introductions

"Hey wake up!" He heard a voice telling him.

"Huh? What's going on?" He sleepily replied.

He opened his onyx eyes to be greeted by the same blue wolf who he had been quarrelling with over that deer not too long ago. But why was she here with him and why was he sleeping?

"I'm not sure but by the looks of things we're in a crate" She drily explained and had to stifle a laugh when she saw how wide his eyes became.

"WHAT!" He shouted while jumping up and banging his head. "Argh!" He held his paws over his head rubbing the now sore spot.

"Calm down you idiot" It was actually quite funny how he was reacting to this but she wouldn't let that show. "We've only gotta get out of this crate and we'll be fine" She explained.

"ONLY! Ok then genius how DO we get of this" He challenged not liking being made a fool of.

She sat down thinking, stroking her paw over her head trying to formulate a plan while he just tapped his paw and swished his tail waiting for her to come up with something.

"WOULD YOU STOP TAPPING AND SWISHING YOUR TAIL! IT MAKES IT HARD TO CONCENTRATE!" She shouted.

"WELL IT'S YOUR FAULT WE'RE IN THIS MESS IN THE FIRST PLACE SO JUST IGNORE IT!" He shouted back.

"MY FAULT?! You're the one who came onto MY territory trying to take MY KILL!" She reminded him.

"I told you before there was no scent which led me to believe that it was unmarked territory!"

They continued to argue but soon realised it wouldn't get them any closer to escaping wherever they were.

"How about we just try kicking the door down?" He suggested.

"At this point I'm willing to try anything" She sighed.

They lined their back legs up against the door and kicked as hard as they could over and over again.

"It's no use, it won't budge" The blue wolf stated and gave up.

"There's got to be a way out so we can get back" He said looking for any weak spot in the crate.

"What were you doing that far out anyway? It's been a long time since I've seen another wolf" Asked the blue wolf.

The other one looked at her as if he hadn't seen another wolf in a long time as well but she made no comment on it. "I was there for a meal but that seems to have gone downhill rather quickly"

"So what's your name?" Inquired the nameless blue wolf.

"Aren't we are a nosy little thing?" Said the wolf smugly.

 ***Growl***

"Ok ok" The black wolf chuckled. "It's Vegeta, and you?"

"Bulma"

"So... Vegeta, any other ideas on how to get of this thing?" Bulma asked.

They then felt the vehicle they were being transported on stop.


	3. Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall. All rights go to Akira Toriyama.

Chapter 3 - Escape

"What's going on now?" Worriedly asked Bulma.

"I don't know but it can't be good" Replied Vegeta.

The sound of a car door being slammed shut could clearly be heard by the wolves sensitive ears.

The 'wolf-nappers', a name which Bulma and Vegeta decided to give their captors, seemed to be talking about something called money?

They could hear footsteps coming closer and closer to the door of the crate trapping them.

"Quick lie down and pretend you're still unconscious!" Vegeta rapidly said with a plan forming in his head. "When they open the door wait until they get close enough to lunge out at them and escape"

Bulma nodded her head and they both got into positions. The heavy bolt securing them could be heard sliding open.

"Heh, those weak wolves are still asleep" Spoke a wolfnapper.

Vegeta had to restrain himself from pouncing at the man as soon as those words hit his ears. He was many things but WEAK was not one of them!

"Oh well it just means we don't have to carry them in a crate" Another said and turned round to face his two henchmen.

"Get them out" He commanded. The two nodded their heads and crawled into the crate.

"NOW!" Shouted Vegeta.

The two wolves jumped to their feet and attacked the men. With claws unveiled and teeth baring Vegeta scratched the side of one man's face while Bulma bit into the arm of the other.

"Argh!" Screamed the men in unison.

"Let's go!" Shouted Bulma.

They leaped out of the crate and breathed in the fresh air. The grass underneath their paws felt like silk and the wind in their fur felt like heaven.

"Don't let them get away!"

They were broken out of their trance by that booming voice.

"RUN!" Yelled Bulma.

"Way ahead of ya!" Vegeta shouted back.

"Hey! Wait up!"

They ran and ran till they were sure the wolf-nappers couldn't follow them.

"I think we lost them" Bulma said panting.

"Yeah, but they never stood a chance against me!" Vegeta proudly stated.

"This coming from the wolf who couldn't even get us out of a box" Bulma smiled smugly.

"S-Shut up! If I recall correctly you didn't come up with anything either!"

"Well we're free now that's the main thing" Bulma stated.

"It's true we're free but I have no idea where we are... What about you?" Vegeta asked.

"Nope, how are we going to get home now?" Bulma sighed.

They looked around for anything that looked familiar, that's when Bulma saw something... the river!

"Hey Vegeta!"

"Hmm?"

"We can follow the river upstream until we pick up a familiar scent!" Bulma exclaimed now bouncing around with happiness.

Vegeta didn't know what it was about this blue wolf but he started to grow fond of her. And so they started on their who knows how long journey to get back home.


	4. Pasts Explained

Disclaimer: I don't DragonBall. All rights go to Akira Toriyama.

Chapter 4 - Pasts Explained

After a day of following this never ending river Bulma and Vegeta found a cave to rest the night in.

"Your pack must be wondering where you are by now" Vegeta said while stretching his limbs.

Bulma didn't reply but instead walked to the mouth of the cave, sat down and looked up to the full moon.

"What's wrong?" Asked Vegeta. He walked over and sat next to her but she didn't pay him any attention. "Come on Bulma, talk to me" Vegeta softly said while looking up at the moon. Still she said nothing and continued to stare at the moon.

The deafening silence was broken with the deep breath being taken next to him. "I don't have a pack" Bulma spoke with a hint of sadness that she tried to disguise.

"Really? But every wolf has a pack" Vegeta said.

"I was abandoned when I was a pup" Bulma explained while Vegeta listened. "When I was born my parents were shocked at the colour of my fur, they had never heard of a blue wolf before. All of my pack were convinced I was a curse or something so my parents left me in a cave while they were meant to be hunting"

She turned to face him and took a deep breath.

"They never came back" Bulma said nearly crying but refused to let the tears fall. "I tried going back but 4 wolves called Goku, Piccolo, Chi-Chi and Gohan, who were the guard wolves of the pack, tried to take me because they believed that my blue fur gave me the ability to heal injuries. Since the pack abandoned me no-wolf would know what they were doing, they wounded me but I managed to get away"

Vegeta stared at her with disbelief in his eyes. How could anyone abandon a PUP no less just because she had a unique fur colour?!

"That's the day I swore to myself I would never go back and I'd learn how to survive without anyone!" Bulma finished with an unknown look in her eyes.

"You were hurt weren't you?" Vegeta asked. " The fact that they left you because you weren't like them"

Bulma shut her eyes and simply nodded. "I've never seen another wolf until I met you"

"Same here" Added Vegeta.

Bulma looked at him in not complete surprise, as she already a feeling about that, but more intrigued at his past.

"Well, I guess since you told me your story I should tell you mine" Vegeta said.

She sat herself upright and focused all her attention on Vegeta.

"I belonged to the Saiyan Pack who lived further north. My mother and father were the leaders of the pack when I was born which made me the next in line for leader of the pack. Unfortunately 2 other wolves called Nappa and Raditz wanted the title of leader for themselves. These two were good friends to my parents and were a type of advisers when my parents had difficulty deciding on what to do for the good of the pack"

Vegeta looked over to Bulma to see if she was still listening . The moon's light reflected in her sapphire eyes creating them into endless pools that were easy to get lost in.

He cleared his throat and continued with story. "One night we were attacked by a rival pack, my mother hid me in a small cave and went to fight. I found out Nappa and Raditz were the ones who had led the attack, I found my father among the conflict and told him and he told my mother. They confronted Nappa and Raditz and were challenged to Dominze"

"Wait" Bulma interrupted. "What's Dominze?"

Vegeta looked at Bulma in utter confusion.

"I only know how to hunt, I don't know anything about being in a pack" Bulma answered his unspoken questions.

"Right, yeah, sorry" Vegeta internally cursed himself for not thinking about that. Of course she didn't know about the customs in a pack, she was abandoned as a PUP!

"Dominze is the name of the challenge when wolves fight each other for the title of leader of the pack"

Bulma nodded and continued to listen.

"My parents fought well but lost which resulted in my banishment. Nappa and Raditz originally planned to kill me but when they tried my mother and father stepped in the way and they were killed instead. As they were technically outcasts no-wolf gived a damn no matter how hard I cried out. I ran away and have never regretted it as I found out a few weeks later Nappa, Raditz and the other traitors died in a sudden flashflood" Vegeta finished.

They sat in silence staring at the moon thinking about each other's past.

"Thank you for sharing that with me. It's nice to know someone who has been in a similar situation and understands how you feel" Bulma said.

"Likewise" Vegeta agreed.

Noticing how high the moon was Bulma and Vegeta headed back into the cave and started to fall asleep.

"Goodnight" Bulma whispered in case her companion had already let sleep overtake him.

"Night" He whispered back, a small smile appearing on both their muzzles as sleep took over.


	5. The Hunt

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball or anything related to it. All rights go to Akria Toriyama.

Chapter 5 - The Hunt

It was early morning, the birds were singing, the sun awakening from it's slumber glowing like a million fireflies and two wolves sleeping soundly in a warm cave nearby. A lone ray of light crept it's way inside until it landed on a blue tuff of fur.

Sensing a sudden warmth on her back Bulma stirred from her sleep and gazed over at her companion. She smiled thinking of last night where they shared their pasts and found comfort in each other.

'I guess I had better go hunting, I'm starving!' Bulma thought.

As if her somehow read her mind Vegeta began to stir.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Asked Bulma.

"Nah, I think it was my stomach more than anything" He replied while stretching his limbs, his canines giving off a slight glint from the sun's rays.

"Well I'm gonna go wash off in the river and have a drink before I go hunting" She looked at Vegeta sitting as proudly as ever. "You coming?"

"Wait, for the bath or hunting?" He replied looking as confused as ever.

"Both silly!" Bulma chuckled as she gracefully exited the cave, her tail swishing elegantly behind her.

Vegeta sniffed himself and quickly drew his muzzle away, he looked at his paws and tail which were caked in mud. 'Maybe a bath wouldn't be such a bad idea'

He unwillingly propped himself on his paws and trudged towards the river Bulma was drinking from. Her blue fur danced in the wind looking like silk.

'God she's beautiful... Wait when did I start thinking of her like that?!' Vegeta shook his head and carried on walking towards the river. 'I've really got to get a grip' He mentally slapped himself.

Bulma opened her eyes to see Vegeta walking towards her, she grinned slightly as he got in range for her plan.

She stopped drinking and backed away from the river, intriguing Vegeta closer, he was at the perfect spot.

He saw her backing up and wondered why, he decided to voice his thoughts.

"What the hell are you doing? I thought we were going to take a bath?" He asked, unaware of Bulma's true intentions.

She bolted towards the river and jumped high in the air aiming for the water below.

"Woohoo!" Shouted Bulma as her jump resulted in a 5ft wave plummeting on Vegeta.

"AHH!" Vegeta screamed as his fur was now dripping wet. His ears picked up a faint sounds of chuckling and he turned his head to find the source as none other than... "BULMA!"

"You should have seen of seen you face!" Bulma just got before she burst into a fit of laughter.

'Alright then,two can play at this game' Vegeta thought as a devilish smile appeared on his face.

While Bulma was laughing away she didn't notice Vegeta slip under the water. As she finished her laughing she wiped away tears with her paw, then she noticed Vegeta was missing.

"Vegeta?" She called out but received no reply. "Where could he have gone?"

Suddenly she felt something grab her tail and pull her under, the shock on her face disappeared when she saw the culprit grinning with an unmissable look of triumph. They swam to the surface of the river to catch their breath.

"VEGETA!"

Oh boy he's done it now.

"What the hell were you doing?! I thought something was going to kill me!"

"Let's just call it payback for the 5ft wave" He smirked.

Bulma's mouth opened to reply but nothing came out, he did have a point.

"Fine, I'll let you have that one, anyway do you wanna get hunting?" Asked Bulma.

"You bet! I'm starving!"

They climbed out of the river, shook off the excess water and headed towards a meadow full of deer.

They split up to catch their unsuspecting prey, they travelled downwind so the deer couldn't pick up their scent.

Vegeta headed further up the meadow as he was going to deliver the final blow while Bulma steered them towards him. She stalked her prey with hunger and ferocity in her eyes while in the distance Vegeta watched her every move as she got closer and closer.

Sapphire eyes locked onto her oblivious prey, she sprinted out of the bush and raced towards the deer. Never taking her focus off it she steered it to where Vegeta was waiting.

Crack!

The sound of bone cracking echoed through the air. Vegeta had successfully got the deer's throat in his muzzle and killed it instantly.

They dragged it back to their cave so they could eat in peace without having to worry about other predators stealing their meal.

"Dinner is served" Bulma grinned while her stomach growled.

"Yeah! Finally the first decent meal I've had in days!" Celebrated Vegeta.

"You haven't eaten in days?!" Bulma asked shocked.

"Well I did try getting some deer a while ago but apparently I was trespassing in some blue-furred wolf's territory" He smirked.

She just giggled and said "Let's just eat"

"Agreed!"

They quickly devoured the deer meat leaving only a pile of bones and blood on their muzzles.

"That hit the spot" Vegeta spoke.

"Yeah it sure did" Bulma agreed as she tried getting blood off the side of her muzzle.

'Oh man, she's so beautiful... But she'd never think of me that way, but the look in her eyes when she hunted'

Vegeta remembered seeing her passion, excitement, adrenaline and fierceness in her eyes all at once. That was what had done him in, he couldn't resist her anymore.

He got up and walked over to Bulma and proceeded to lick the rest of the blood off of her sky blue muzzle.

"V-Vegeta? W-What are y-you doing?" She stuttered.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm cleaning your fur so I can see it in all it's wondrous glory" He continued his task wondering what the heck he was doing but Bulma hadn't backed away or anything so he took that as a good sign.

Once he had finished he looked up at the stars while Bulma stared at him dumbstruck as to what just happened but she liked it.

'Oh god have I fallen for him?!' She glanced another look at him but he moved his head to face her and their eyes connected.

He was getting lost in the sea of blue in her eyes and she was finding himself seeing new emotions in his eyes she had never seen before, respect, loyalty, determination and... love?

Her eyes widened at her realisation, Vegeta loved her! And she couldn't be happier, just as he was thinking he'd made a terrible mistake Vegeta felt a sudden warm presence on his chest. He looked down to see a mound of blue fur snuggling up to him, he let a small smile escape his mouth.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours but eventually they curled up side by side and let sleep overtake them once again.

 **A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews on this story. I have taken the comments you have written to help me improve such as fleshing out the dialogue more and that's why this chapter has taken a while. They have greatly helped me to improve my writing skills! Any more would be more than welcome. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy future chapters!**


	6. No Escape From The Things That Haunt Us

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Dragonball. All rights go to Akria Toriyama.

Chapter 6 - No Escape From The Things That Haunt Us

As they slept snow started drifting down from the unilluminated sky. By morning a crisp, clean blanket covered the ground and coated the trees.

As the days went past Bulma and Vegeta grew closer and closer. They were nearing their destination but neither wanted it to end, in fact they were enjoying themselves!

"Vegeta?" Asked Bulma.

"Yeah" He smiled, he couldn't get enough of her sweet voice saying his name.

"Are you and me a pack now?" She asked a bit embarrassed.

He looked at her and didn't say anything for a moment while he thought.

"Huh, I guess we are" Vegeta stated.

Bulma had a huge smile plastered on her face and cuddled up to Vegeta.

"Thank you" He heard her whisper.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "For what?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"For giving me a place where I belong" She replied burying herself further into his black fur.

He smiled and licked her head. "Always"

After a few more hours of walking the pair decided to stop at a river to get a drink. Bulma went straight up to it but Vegeta hanged back.

"What's wrong?" She questioned.

"You're not going to do what you did last time are you?" He replied.

At first Bulma had no idea what he was on about but then soon remembered when she jumped in the river a few days ago and resulted in a 5ft wave landing on Vegeta.

She giggled at the memory and decided to reassure him. "Don't worry, besides there'd be no point in doing it since your clean"

He chuckled and walked up to the river to join her for a drink.

"Well, well look what we have here guys"

Bulma stood frozen in her tracks as she immediately recognised the voice that sent shivers down her spine. 'No. It can't be, how could they have found me?!' She thought in fear.

Vegeta turned around to see a black wolf like him but lighter in colour followed by 3 other wolves who were white, grey and brown. "Who are you and what do you want?" He sternly asked.

At first, they simply grinned in unison till one decided to speak. "Has little cursed wolf over there not told you about us?"

Bulma slowly turned around now having feeling in her legs and Vegeta saw her eyes widen. She gulped and he saw how her paws were shaking ever so slightly.

"Bulma, who are these wolves?"

Her breathing increased and memories of her puphood flooded back in her mind. The flesh-ripping, her blood everywhere, her screams and...

"Bulma!"

She was pulled out of reliving her memories by the familiar voice. She turned to see Vegeta looking at her with worriedness in his eyes.

"Who are they?" He asked again.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves" The lighter black coloured wolf spoke. "My name is Goku, and they are Chi-Chi, Gohan and Piccolo. We were the guard wolves of Bulma's old pack"

"Were?" Vegeta asked with Bulma coming to grips with seeing the wolves responsible for driving her out of her pack.

Goku snarled slightly at Vegeta for picking him up on his words.

"Allow me" The one called Chi-Chi said."We were banished shortly after we tried to take over the pack" Her gaze shifted to Bulma and a devilish grin appeared on her muzzle."But now, it appears to be our lucky day. Bulma will now be coming with us so we can take the pack"

Something in Bulma snapped, 'How dare they think I'm going to go with them after everything they put me through'

"Never" Bulma snarled but came out just louder than a whisper.

All eyes were now focused on her.

"What was that?" Goku smirked.

"I said NEVER!"

Goku was starting to get annoyed with the attitude Bulma seemed to have developed.

"I will never go with you! I'm going to rip you to shreds for what you did to me!" She shouted as she unveiled her claws and put her canines on display.

The white wolf, who Vegeta believed to be Gohan, stepped forward. "Let me correct that delusional mind of yours" He growled and revealed his claws and canines. " You are a weakling wolf who just so happens to have the ability to heal injuries"

"But I can't" Bulma interrupted.

"SILENCE! Do not spit out lies to us!" Gohan shouted.

Vegeta stepped in front of Bulma now severely angered at the stupidity and cockiness of these wolves. "As if I'm going to let you take her away from me. I'd rather die than let that happen" He snarled.

"Then die you shall" Gohan spoke.

"But before you do allow me to finish what Gohan was saying" Goku took a step closer to the wolves and grinned as they backed up. He focused his eyes on Bulma. "Now where was he? Oh yes, you are a weakling wolf who just so happens to have the ability to heal injuries. You are useless and a disgrace to your pack and when we've taken the pack and finished with you..." His eyes filled with evil and a hunger for blood. "We're going to kill you slowly and leave you for dead in a ditch" He finished with a hellish grin.

Bulma's eyes grew as wide as saucepans but she quickly snapped out of it. "I'd like to see you TRY!" She shouted as pounced on Goku but was swiftly kicked off by Piccolo.

"Bulma!" Vegeta ran up to her and made sure she was okay. "You bastards are going to pay for that!" He screamed filling the air with his anger.

"Get him but don't injure her too badly" Goku ordered as he got ready to attack.

Bulma and Vegeta charged at the four wolves and took on two each. Vegeta was faced against Goku and Gohan while Bulma fought Chi-Chi and Piccolo.

"Surrender now Bulma, you know you don't stand a chance" Chi-Chi teased.

Bulma felt her blood boil and lashed out with everything she had. She was managing to keep up with the other two's pace for now but she knew she couldn't keep it up for long.

She spared a quick glance to see how Vegeta was handling himself. He seemed to be doing okay, in fact more than okay. He was dodging every one of the attacks Goku and Gohan attempted. She saw his canines unsheathed as he bit through Gohan's leg and a smirk appeared on her muzzle. 'Serves him right the cocky bastard'

"ARGH!" Gohan's scream filled the air as it travelled up to a mountain with snow from the previous day.

Goku was now enraged, he pounced on Vegeta and knocked him off his paws resulting in having the wind knocked out of him.

"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed as she tried to sprint over to him. She got halfway there before an agonising pain shot up her leg. She turned around to see Chi-Chi had sunk her teeth into her and Piccolo was running straight for her.

Vegeta spotted Bulma after hearing his name shouted out and gasped at the sight he saw... Bulma's blood stained the innocent snow beneath her a dark crimson. He didn't realise he lost focus on his opponents till Goku had him pinned on the cold, icy floor.

Bulma let out a loud, pained howl that felt like something was stabbing him in the heart. He hated to see Bulma hurt but it was almost too much to hear her hurt. Her howl travelled to a nearby mountain and shook it to it's core as it released the colossal amount of snow it bore.

Oblivious to the danger racing towards them the wolves continued to fight. Piccolo and Chi-Chi were now on top of Bulma clawing and biting wherever they could in order to weaken the blue wolf.

Vegeta struggled underneath Goku and almost got free till Gohan whacked him over the head, slightly dazing him. That was when he saw it. "Oh no" He whispered.

Gohan and Goku confused at Vegeta's words looked to where he was staring. "Crap, AVALANCHE!" Goku shouted and sprinted away with the rest of his pack following. "What about her?" Piccolo said. "Leave her!" Goku shouted back.

"Bulma!" Vegeta rushed over and tried to awaken her. 'I haven't got time to wake her up!' He lifted her up on his back and ran away from the avalanche.

Like a predator the icy deathtrap was rapidly closing in on them and Vegeta could feel it nipping at his tail. He frantically scanned the area around him for a sign of shelter from this stalking snow. ' Come on, come on there's got to be, THERE!' He rushed towards a small cave off to his left. When he thought the snow was going to catch them he leaped and crashed into the cave as it pelted past.

With Bulma still in mind he lowered her gently onto the ground and saw how her blood quickly stained the cave floor.

"Bulma?" He gently shook her but still no response. Another liquid started to coat the ground but it wasn't blood. Vegeta raised a paw to his eyes and saw it was wet. He was crying. "No, Bulma, come back please. I need you" He rested his head on hers and the only sound was that of Vegeta as he cried.


	7. United Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball. All rights go to Akira Toriyama

Chapter 7 - United Forever

"Vegeta?" A small voice asked.

Vegeta immediately cocked his head up and looked at Bulma. Never in his whole life had he been more pleased to see her sea blue eyes.

"Bulma!" He rested his head against hers. "I thought I lost you" He said with relief.

"You ain't getting rid of me that easily" She smirked as she tried to stand but winced in pain.

"Woah, don't try to stand you've lost a lot of blood" He said as he pointed to her leg.

She grimaced at the memory of Chi-Chi sinking her teeth into her leg but she soon shrugged it off as she remembered getting payback for all that they had done to her.

She started to lick her wound clean but wouldn't be able to stand for a few days. 'Just great, what am I supposed to do in the meantime'

Vegeta curled up next to her to keep her warm, 'Maybe this won't be so bad' She thought.

The moon kept watch over the two wolves like a soldier as they slept and the stars twinkled as if to say that everything was going to be alright.

The next morning the sun soon crept up in the sky and bid the moon farewell as it set for it's own slumber.

Vegeta was the first one to wake up, he looked at Bulma and a smile found it's way upon his muzzle. 'I must be the luckiest wolf in the world' He thought to himself.

He slowly got up so as not to wake Bulma up and went out on a hunt for breakfast.

A few hours had passed since Vegeta had left on his hunt when Bulma stirred. She tried getting up but still found herself too weak to stand. "Vegeta?" She called out but had no answer. "Vegeta?!" She shouted out again fearing the worst.

"Hey look who's awake" Vegeta called out from the entrance.

"Oh Vegeta, I thought the wolves had come back and taken you" Bulma breathed.

He walked over to her and snuggled up against her calming her down. "They won't ever bother us again, and if they do we'll take them down!" Vegeta smugly stated.

Bulma smiled as she said "Thank you"

A growl echoed in the cave and Vegeta became on high alert while Bulma chuckled at his reaction.

"It's just my stomach Vegeta" Bulma explained.

"Oh, in that case it's a good thing that I went hunting" He said as he dragged the carcass of a gazelle into the cave and right by Bulma so she wouldn't have to move much to eat.

"Alright! I'm starving!" Bulma excitedly wagged her tail at the sight of food.

"Let's dig in!" Vegeta delared.

In less than 15 minutes the two of them had stripped clean the carcass leaving only the bone and two very stuffed wolves.

The pair of them sat down comfortably and stared out of the cave thinking about their 'tail' of two wolves.


End file.
